pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Johns Hopkins University Press
The Johns Hopkins University Press (also referred to as JHU Press or JHUP) is the publishing division of the Johns Hopkins University. It was founded in 1878 and holds the distinction of being the oldest continuously running university press in the United States. The Press publishes books, journals, and electronic databases. Considering all its units (books, journals, fulfillment, and electronic resources) it is a contender for America's largest university press. Its headquarters are in the Charles Village neighborhood of Baltimore, Maryland. Overview Daniel Coit Gilman, the first president of the Johns Hopkins University, inaugurated the Press in 1878. The Press began as the University's Publication Agency, publishing the American Journal of Mathematics in its first year and the American Chemical Journal in its second. The Agency published its first book, Sidney Lanier: A Memorial Tribute, in 1881 to honor the poet who was one of the University's first writers in residence. In 1891, the Publication Agency became the Johns Hopkins Press; since 1972, it has been known as the Johns Hopkins University Press. After various moves on and off the University's Homewood Campus, the Press acquired a permanent home in Baltimore's Charles Village neighborhood in 1993, when it relocated to a renovated former church. Built in 1897, the granite and brick structure was the original church of the Saints Philip and James Roman Catholic parish and now houses the offices of the Press on five floors. In its 125 years of scholarly publishing, the Press has had only six directors: Nicholas Murray, 1878–1908; Christian W. Dittus, 1908–1948; Harold E. Ingle, 1948–1974; Jack G. Goellner, 1974–1996; Willis G. Regier, 1996–1998; James D. Jordan, 1998–2003; and Kathleen Keane, 2003–present. Publications and divisions JHU Press is one of the world's largest university presses, publishing 65 scholarly journals and more than 200 new books each year.List of titles on the JHU Press website Since 1993, the JHU Press has run Project MUSE, a leading online provider of more than 250 scholarly journals. The Press has three operating divisions: #Book Publishing: Acquisitions, Manuscript Editing, Design & Production, Marketing #Journals and Electronic Publishing, which includes Project MUSE #Hopkins Fulfillment Services (HFS): Order Processing, Information Systems, and the Distribution Center List of journals published by the JHU Press *American Imago *American Jewish History *American Journal of Mathematics *American Journal of Philology *American Quarterly *Arethusa *Better: Evidence-based Education *Book History *Bookbird *The Bulletin of the Center for Children's Books *Bulletin of the History of Medicine *Callaloo *Children's Literature *Children's Literature Association Quarterly *Comparative Technology Transfer and Society *Configurations *diacritics *Eighteenth-Century Studies *ELH: English Literary History *The Emily Dickinson Journal *Feminist Formations *The Henry James Review *Hispania *Historically Speaking *The Hopkins Review *Human Rights Quarterly *Imagine... *ICSID Review: Foreign Investment Law Journal *Journal of Asian American Studies *Journal of College Student Development *Journal of Colonialism and Colonial History *Journal of Democracy *Journal of Early Christian Studies *Journal of Health Care for the Poor and Underserved *Journal of Late Antiquity *Journal of Modern Greek Studies *Journal of the History of Childhood and Youth *Journal of the History of Philosophy *Journal of Women's History *Kennedy Institute of Ethics Journal *Late Imperial China *L'Esprit Créateur *Library Trends *The Lion and the Unicorn *Literature and Medicine *MFS: Modern Fiction Studies *MLN: Modern Language Notes *Modernism/modernity *Narrative Inquiry in Bioethics: A Journal of Qualitative Research *New Literary History *Partial Answers: Journal of Literature and the History of Ideas *Perspectives in Biology and Medicine *Philosophy and Literature *Philosophy, Psychiatry & Psychology *portal: Libraries and the Academy *Postmodern Culture *Progress in Community Health Partnerships *The Review of Higher Education *Reviews in American History *SAIS Review *SEL: Studies in English Literature 1500-1900 *The Sewanee Review *Shakespeare Bulletin *Shakespeare Quarterly *Sirena: poesia, arte y critica *South Central Review *Spiritus: A Journal of Christian Spirituality *Technology and Culture *Theatre Journal *Theatre Topics *Theory and Event *Transactions of the American Philological Association *Victorian Periodicals Review *The Wallace Stevens Journal References External links * JHU Press Official website. *List of books by subject on the JHU Press website Category:Book publishing companies based in Maryland Press Category:University book publishers Category:Digital library projects Category:Publishing companies established in 1878 Category:Academic publishing companies